mjtvsieriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gutrot
Gutrot is the Omnitrix's sample of a Perderiosapien from the planet Noxeli. Appearance Gutrot has the appearance of a mechanical humanoid in a green outfit, with the exception of his head and shoulders being a bluish-purple color, and he has four fingers on each hand, which are apparently gloved. Like Water Hazard, he has nozzles or openings, from which he can eject gas. He has two on both of his arms, one on each of his shoulders, three on the rim in between his shoulders, three on his head, one on his back and one in the center of his posterior. He has a belt with a window on his stomach so that the gas he uses can be seen. Gutrot wears the Omnitrix symbol on what appears to be a re-breather in front of his mouth. Powers/Abilities Gutrot's innards contain various gaseous elements, making him a "walking chemical laboratory". Gutrot has the ability to make compounds of almost any type and expel them as gas from the various nozzles on his body for both offense and defense. The strength of these gases depends on the amount expelled and their chemical makeup. Gutrot can project Sulphur Dioxide, a highly combustible and toxic gas that can be used as a form of tear gas. Gutrot can project Nitrous oxide, more commonly known as "laughing gas", which can be used to incapacitate an opponent by making them laugh uncontrollably. Gutrot can project Fluoromethyl-hexafluoroisopropanol-ether, also known as "sevoflurane". While it is normally used as an anesthetic, it is also useful as a knockout gas with short-term memory loss as a side-effect. Gutrot can project Hydrogen chloride, an acidic and corrosive gas that can burn or melt through solid materials such as a Segmentasapien's constructs. Gutrot has a very advanced knowledge of chemistry, as well as some degree of knowledge on a species' biology. This allows him to create a gas that can specifically target the species in question. For example, he created a pheromone designed to attract To'kustars, causing them to follow Gutrot wherever he wishes to direct them. Gutrot's intelligence seems to be innate since he may not fully understand what he is talking about from his personal view, similar to some of Ben's other intelligent aliens. Furthermore, Gutrot seems very intelligent in general, as he discussed the ramifications of time travel and that hitting someone on the head would simply result in a concussion rather than amnesia. Underwater, Gutrot's gasses make him neutrally buoyant, and he can use these gasses as jet propulsion to help him swim or fly. Weaknesses When Gutrot uses his gases, they makes a large cloud, which is susceptible to prevailing winds. This can endanger allies or innocent bystanders. Some of Gutrot's gases are flammable, so he must be careful in situations that might ignite them. Creatures who are shielded from gases, such as with a gas mask or insulation, are immune to Gutrot's gases. Appearances Omniverse * Gutrot debuted in Animo Crackers, where he defeated present and future Dr. Animo, and erased their memories of the event. * In Battle Into Darkness Part 2, Gutrot battled Lord Transyl and walked into the Poison Zone * In Weapon NM Part 2, Gutrot attracted the Way Bads and was defeated by Nick * In The Revenge of Shark Rooter, Gutrot battled Shark Rooter * In Comrades in Arms Part 2, Gutrot removed his rebreather to poison Ultimate Fistrick * In An Emina Werewolf on Primus, Gutrot destroyed Towemina * In Showdown Part 1, Gutrot was defeated by Khyber Heroes Rise * Gutrot returned in Little Rock 27, Gutrot scanned the toxicity levels in the jail cell * In Operation Deputation, Gutrot battled Meghan * In Rise of a Hero Part 2, Gutrot battled Khyber * In Absolute Madness Part 1, Gutrot was defeated by Bad MJ * In Error In Your Heart, Gutrot attacked Malware * In Live and Let Learn, Gutrot defeated Mr. Beck * In Maltruant's Mistake Part 1, Gutrot defeated Exo-Skull and Subdora * In Divide and Conquer, Gutrot battled Negative Ultimate Whampire * In #27 and the Preposterous Plight of the Purple Potty People Part 1, Gutrot battled the evil MJs * In #27 and the Preposterous Plight of the Purple Potty People Part 2, Gutrot defeated Bad Angela * In Map of Infinity, Gutrot defeated Aggregor's soldiers * In Perplexahedron, Gutrot failed to save the Sentinel's life * In A Very Zs'Skyary Christmas, Gutrot defeated Crujo and Khuphulu * In Negative Ions Part 1, Gutrot battled Albedo * In Floodrush From L.A. Part 2, Gutrot saved Angela from drowning * In The Forge of Creation, Gutrot battled Ultimate Aggregor * In Requiem For The Nerds, Gutrot appeared in a flashback * In Eon's Encore, Gutrot will appear Appearance List Omniverse Season 5 * Animo Crackers Season 6 * Battle into Darkness Part 2 * Weapon NM Part 2 Season 7 * Revenge of Shark Rooter Season 8 * Comrades in Arms Part 2 * An Emina Werewolf on Primus * Showdown Part 1 Heroes Rise Season 1 * Little Rock 27 (first re-appearance) * Operation Deputation * Rise of a Hero Part 2 * Absolute Madness Part 1 Season 2 * Error in Your Heart * Live and Let Learn Season 3 * Maltruant's Mistake Part 1 * Divide and Conquer * #27 and the Preposterous Plight of the Purple Potty People Part 1 * #27 and the Preposterous Plight of the Purple Potty People Part 2 * Map of Infinity * Perplexahedron * A Very Zs'Skayry Christmas * Negative Ions Part 1 Season 4 * Floodrush From L.A. Part 2 * The Forge of Creation Season 5 * Requiem For the Nerds (flashback) * Eon's Encore